mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Persey
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Irvine, California | team = Team Oyama | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 7 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Tim "Big Perm" Persey is a American mixed martial artist competing in the heavyweight division. He goes by the nickname "Big Perm," a nod to the villain "Big Worm" from the Ice Cube comedy Friday. Persey currently trains with Team Oyama in Irvine, California. Is friends with Quinton Jackson, the two met while wrestling in their youth. On June 9, 2007, the California State Athletic Commission (CSAC) announced that Persey tested positive for methamphetamine after his K-1 fight. He was suspended for six months and fined $1,000.http://www.mmaweekly.com/absolutenm/templates/dailynews.asp?articleid=4108&zoneid=2 MMA record {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: left" |colspan=8 align="center"|10 Wins - 3 Losses - 0 Draws - 1 No Contest |- |style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' ||style="background: #f0f0f0"| Result ||style="background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent ||style="background: #f0f0f0"| Event ||style="background: #f0f0f0"| Method ||style="background: #f0f0f0"| Round, Time |- |02/20/2009 || Loss || Kazuhisa Tazawa || DEEP - 40 Impact || Submission (Scarf Hold) || Round 1, 2:55 || |- |10/30/2008 || Win || Ross Clifton || California Xtreme Fighting || Submission (Strikes) || Round 1, 0:21 || |- |06/02/2007 || Loss || Jonathan Wiezorek || K-1 Dynamite!! USA || TKO (Strikes) || Round 2, 0:50 || |- |04/21/2007 || Win || Brandon Quigley || No Limits: Proving Ground || KO (Punch) || Round 1, 0:24 || |- |02/10/2007 || Win || Bo Cantrell || EliteXC: Destiny || KO (Punch) || Round 1 , 1:33 || |- |11/04/2006 || Win || Ron Rumpf || No Limits: Annihilation || KO (Slam) || Round 1, 0:19 || |- |08/05/2006 || Win || Sebastian Rodriguez || OCMMAC - Orange County MMA Championships || TKO (Strikes) || Round 2, 0:32 || |- |05/13/2006 || Win || Allan Sullivan || TC 14: Throwdown || TKO (Cut) || Round 1, 1:35 || |- |12/10/2005 || Loss || Shane Johnson || Total Fighting Alliance 1 || Submission (Armbar) || Round 1, 2:58 || |- |09/10/2005 || Win || Rocky Batastini || GC 42: Summer Slam || Submission (Keylock) || Round 1 || |- |08/05/2005 || Win || Poki Poki || KOTC - Prime Time || Submission (Guillotine Choke) ) || Round 1, 1:29 || |- |06/17/2005 || style="background: #c5d2ea"|No Contest || Maurice Jackson || KOTC: Grudge Match || No Contest - Illegal Elbow || Round 2, 5:00 || |- |04/15/2005 || Win || Tony Sylvester || KOTC: Natural Disaster || TKO (Strikes) || Round 3, 3:31 || |- |02/07/2004 || Win || JT Niumata || Pit Fighting Championship || TKO (Strikes) || Round 2 || |- References Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1978 births Category:Living people